disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fates
Atropos, Lachesis, and Clotho are the Three Fates of Greek Myth, and occasional associates of Hades and the Devils. History and Description The Fates were the three daughters of the primordial goddess Nyx, and the sisters of the greater Fates Moros, Keres, and Moira. According to legend, they were among the foremost judges of fate and destiny. They controlled the mother thread of life of every mortal from birth to death. They were independent, at the helm of necessity, directed fate, and watched that the fate assigned to every being by eternal laws might take its course without obstruction. All gods and men had to submit to them, even Zeus and the lords of Sheol were forced to obey their dictates despite their chaotic tendencies to try otherwise. However, as time immemorial passed by, even the Fates began to grow tired of their lot in life, as they were very much sick and tired of Zeus trying to avert his destiny by breeding as much Gods as possible to be loyal to him and him alone. Therefore, when Hades, who treated them with utmost of respect, requested that he know of his own fate of the upcoming siege on Mt. Olympus, the Fates acquiesced and told him all that they know due to being in on the plan from the start. However, there was another, far darker reason for their cooperation with Hades. As it turns out, each of the three Fates once had the normal amount of eyes on their heads, capable of seeing into the future, until one day when Chernabog sent one of his shadowy avatars down to their eldritch domicile and demanded that they grant him the power to change his destiny so that he alone would rule the cosmos for all time. When they refused, Chernabog angrily struck down one of their eyes out of temperamental spite and left to stew in his hatred, but before he left, he was respectful enough to enchant their remaining eye (Atropos' own singular eye) to work to a greater degree than the previous ones did. Secretly however, this was actually an attempt to coerce them to his side and rebel against Zeus thanks to the powers they were granted by his favor. True to Chernabog's plan, the three Fates began secretly gathering fellow divergent Gods to act against Zeus' rule, but when Zeus found out about their active attempt to overthrow him, he found the courage to act against their divine fate for him and had them slightly disfigured for their crimes against Olympus. However, he was unable to act further than that due to their power overruling his, and had them banished from his court for all time. Afterwards, Chernabog used his intimidation to cow the now humiliated Fates into his loyalty, ordering them to serve as Hades' intel and snipers for any prospective High Council agent who is close to death. Though the Fates are of slightly villainous demeanor, they mostly retain a neutral stance in the war, only choosing to intervene and play to the Friends' favor whenever Hades requests of their services or if it is of their own reasons. Nonetheless, their sister Moira, who is of higher power than they in deciding the Fate of all creation, chooses to take a firm true neutral path in the destiny of the cosmos. In fact, it was Moira who knew that Hercules would survive the plunge into the Pyriphlegethon River and temporarily ascend to true godhood because it was his true fate, and her sisters left completely in the dark as destiny is extremely shifty, and their surprise over Hercules's sudden immortality shows all that. Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Olympian Gods Category:Primordial Things